


Only You (And You Alone)

by DulceDeLecheGranizado



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancapistan, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Old-Fashioned, Romance, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ancap has...... a lot of feelings, literally way too sappy im warning you in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeLecheGranizado/pseuds/DulceDeLecheGranizado
Summary: Libertarian is good at slow dancing. Ancap is not.(fic title is a song by The Platters)
Relationships: Libcap, Libertarian / Ancap, Money Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Only You (And You Alone)

“It’s very easy, my dear” Libertarian smirked, taking Ancap’s sunglasses off and leaving them on a nearby table. “Just…”, he placed a hand on his waist, and intertwined the other one with his partner’s, “…follow my lead”.

Ancap nodded, his free hand shyly reaching for Libertarian’s shoulder.

It was a calm Saturday evening in their mansion. The man had put one of his old vinyl records on while they drank some tea and, after finishing, he had asked Ancap to dance with him. The extremist had refused, of course; he was a disastrous dancer. But Libertarian was capable of convincing him to do almost anything, so… here they were.

They went very slow at first. It shouldn’t have been hard, but it was. Weird, to say the least: Ancap wasn’t used to this sort of elegant thing. His feet weren’t cooperating. He kept stepping on Libertarian’s and muttering little apologies. They laughed it off ( _hey, don’t tread on me!_ ), but Ancap was kind of embarrassed. He wanted to be able to do this right for Libertarian. His soon-to-be-husband’s moves were graceful, always calm and collected, but him? He was a tall, lanky mess, and-

“Honey?”

“Hm?”

“You’re very tense.” There was a bit of concern in his voice, but it was lightened by a soft smile.

“Well, I told you, I’m not good at this”, the other whined, frustrated.

“Hey. Ancap. It’s okay, don’t worry”, he reassured him. “Look at me”

He did.

“Just… try to relax. And keep looking at me in the eye from now on, alright?”

He nodded. He breathed out. And so, they started dancing again. 

But, this time, it was different.

Libertarian had hit the nail on the head. The staring-at-his-lover’s-eyes technique did wonders: Ancap’s nervousness immediately started to wash away. Little by little, his heartbeat found a home in the rhythm of the song.

_“Only you, can make all this world seem right…”_

Feeling more at ease, he let himself go. He allowed Libertarian to sway him around, following his steps. He focused on being present so that he could remember every detail afterwards: the hand on his waist, under his jacket; how the light pouring in from the big windows hit his partner in a special, breathtaking way; how his dumb old-style music made such a simple moment feel kind of… magical.

_“Only you, can make the darkness bright…”_

A warm smile sprung on the short man’s face. It was contagious. He knew that smile very well by now. He also knew that, somehow, being the cause of that smile filled him up more than owning a thousand diamonds ever could.

A bold statement. Something that would’ve scared him not so long ago. Right now, however, it felt like something obvious. It was Libertarian, after all. Nothing else to add.

_“Only you and you alone, can thrill me like you do…  
And fill my heart with love for only you”_

The constant eye contact was getting just a tiiiiiny bit weird, and Ancap couldn’t help but start giggling. His lover giggled back. _His lover_. God, wasn’t that crazy?

Ancap felt so lucky to have found him, and he’d told him many times, but words really didn’t do the feeling justice. Every day, he kept finding more and more little things to love. It was ridiculous. At this rate, he was going to explode, he thought. As if there was a McNuke™ inside of him that activated slowly, and one day it would just reach its limit and go _boom!_

Was the moderate violating his NAP? Well, he most definitely allowed it.

Libertarian spun him around. Then, he placed both of his hands around Ancap’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Seems like you _are_ good at this, after all”, he smirked, inches to his face.

Ancap let his arms rest over his lover’s shoulders, suddenly returning to his normal cockiness. “Of course I am”.

Libertarian leaned in for a kiss. Ancap grabbed his neck. It was sweet, and warm, and slow. They had all the time in the world. They had all their lives ahead of them, and they were planning on spending them together.

Libertarian smiled into his lips. His heart melted. Was he thinking about the same thing? Sometimes it seemed like they were so in sync, words weren’t needed anymore.

Ancap often looked back in awe at how dull his life had been when Libertarian wasn’t in it.

He had only ever cared about himself, and thus, no one had ever cared about him. He used to spend his money on mansions, helicopters, child brides, drugs and vices of all kind, in an attempt to drown out his loneliness. He had occupied his mind with investments and deals: growing in wealth made him feel powerful, superior, accomplished. His life moved at a quick pace, always somewhere to attend, always something to do, always a new way to ignore the void inside of him that only seemed to get bigger and bigger every day. And then, when everything had started to become meaningless and boring, he had met Libertarian.

_“Only you, can make all this change in me…”_

From the first conversation they had shared, something clicked. The man was welcoming and polite, and Ancap felt like he genuinely wanted to listen to what he had to say. Despite their differences, there was something there.

_“For it's true, you are my destiny…”_

And that something was what had made Ancap unable to kill him, even if it meant betraying his cause. That something was also one of the reasons why, later on, he had taken the sudden decision to leave said cause. The other extremists hated him; there had really been no reason to stay. He had risked his life, going to rescue Libertarian from the centrists all on his own, because he _cared_.

_“When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do…”_

And, yes, he was afraid of that feeling. At first, he had tried to convince himself that they were just business partners, nothing more. But it soon became evident that something else was going on. Spending so much time together while organizing Ancapistan had only made the feeling grow stronger, until neither of them could deny it anymore.

Ancap wanted to protect him. He wanted to have the right to hold him close, to play with his hair, to tell him the most ridiculous lovey-dovey stuff he could think of, and to just… be _his_.

When he realized Libertarian felt the same way, it was like the stars had aligned. Like things had fallen into place. It made perfect sense, and yet, it had felt like a miracle.

It still felt like a miracle.

“I love you”, Libertarian spoke into his lips, so softly it was almost a whisper, a sweet little secret just for him.

“I love you too. A lot.”

If he had to go back, he would have chosen him again and again.

The vinyl was still playing in the background. Ancap put his head on Libertarian’s shoulder and wrapped himself around him. His fiancé gave him a little kiss on the neck, holding him tight.

And they stayed like that, until the sun set. In each other’s arms, gently swaying to old love songs. No business deals to stress about, no enemies to fight, no words needed. They were safe. They were invincible. They were one.

And they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

_“You're my dream come true…  
My one and only you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Ernie (@jregjuevara on twitter) for creating the libcap spotify playlist, which made me imagine them slow dancing, which eventually led to me writing this fic. The song I used here is a song from the 50s, and I found it on that playlist as well.  
> Btw, here it is, if you wanna give it a listen: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bu1bhtrMqHvOa6E3dC6Pb?si=i5QygoNXTQe8-Z-xW1g7Mw
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
